Faith
Faith is the second episode of the second season of the medical and police drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on October 9, 2000. It was directed by Chris Chulack and written by John Wells. Synopsis While Faith Yokas tracks a serial rapist, she considers getting an abortion because her family can't afford to have another baby. When the rapist turns on her during a chase and hits her with a pipe, she lies to everyone, including her husband, that she miscarried and she gets the abortion. Bosco gets upset about Nicole's past and how many men she's slept with, and ruins their relationship. Full Summary Cast Main Cast Also Starring * Chris Bauer as Fred Yokas * P.J. Morrison as Emily Yokas * Jeremy Bergman as Charlie Yokas * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales * Nahanni Johnstone as Nicole * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen Guest Starring * Steve Blanchard as James * Kevin Carrigan as Steve Dukes * Kelly Cinnante as Holly * Kirk Dobson as Malcolm D * William Duffy as (voice) * Nealy Glenn as Sara * Joe Gonzalez as Miguel * Barbara Gulan as Margaret * Wendy Hoopes as Bonnie Bryman * Oni Faida Lampley as Ryan * Beth McDonald as Dr. Seidelman * Stephen Peabody as Schiff * Fidias Reyes as Salesgirl * Chris Ross as Denny (credited as Chris Robert Ross) * Felix Solis as Smith * Colleen Werthmann as Katie * Catherine Zambri as Julie Trivia/Notes * When Ty bails out of the squad car to chase the rapist, he slams the door shut. When Sully backs the car up to pursue, Ty's door is wide open. * When Faith and Bosco are chasing the rapist, they tell dispatch that they're going into the 96th Street subway station, but we actually see them going into the Union Square/14th Street station. * Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) does not appear in this episode Music * Anastacia: "I'm Outta Love" * Foreigner: "Hot Blooded" Quotes : Bosco Faith: So? : Faith: Just some bruised ribs. They're gonna give me some good drugs and a coupla weeks desk duty. : Bosco: That's it? : Faith: Why, you sound disappointed. : Bosco: No, that's great. : Faith: That was stupid, huh? Me chasin' him like that. : Bosco: You didn't know that guy was gonna have a pipe. : Faith: I lost my gun. If he wanted to, he could've picked it up and shot me. : Bosco: Can I call Fred now? : Faith: No. : Bosco: Why? : Faith: 'Cause it'll just freak him out. I'll tell him when I get home. ... I miscarried. : Bosco: What? : Faith: Morales said, you know, 'cause of the beating, that it must've dislodged the egg. : Bosco: I'm sorry. Listen, I know that you weren't really sure about all this baby stuff and anything, but I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. ---- Faith Bosco: How'd it go with Nicole? Bosco: Fine. Faith: Fine? Bosco: ... We decided to take a bit of a break. Faith: So, what she rip your heart out and serve it to you on a skewer? Bosco: Whose side are you on? Faith: In this? Hers, definately hers. Bosco: Did you talk to Fred? Faith: No, I didn't talk to Fred, because Fred was too busy celebrating the pregnancy with his buddies. I come home to an apartment full of a bunch drunken softball players, they won last night. Bosco: Oh, yeah? What was the score? (Faith gives him a look) What? What?! It puts them into the playoffs. ---- Bosco Faith: I blew it with Nicole, didn't I? Faith: Oh, I don't know. Checking toliet stalls for her name, mighta been a bit much, huh? Bosco: It makes me crazy to think that she's slept with other guys. Faith: What the hell is wrong with you men? Bosco (to himself): Great here it comes. Faith: You know, you say that you love her but you can't accept the fact that she's a real person. So what? So, what if she's slept with 50 other guys, or even a hundred. Bosco: Easy... a hundred? Faith: That doesn't mean that she's gonna fool around on you. It means, that-- she's probably less likely to fool around on you. I mean, she knows the grass isn't greener, and she's got a good thing, she's gonna hang on to it. Bosco: You really think she's slept with a hundred guys? Faith: Aw, Bosco, you see, that's what I'm talkin' about. You don't want the truth, you want a fantasy. You know your beautiful girlfriend who likes sex? She's really a virgin. And Fred with his perfect family, where he thinks he can have as many kids as he wants and the credit card bills always get paid, and the rent never comes due. It's not the real world, Bosco, it's not. And the sooner that all you little boys decided to accept it and grow up and act like men, the sooner us women can stop carrying the whole damn load. ---- Faith: I went to a family planning clinic this morning before the shift. I don't know if I want this baby. Bosco: What does Fred say? Faith: It's not Fred's decision. Bosco: So, you didn't tell him? Faith: What, is this coming from the same guy who just accused his girlfriend of being a slut? (Bosco is silent) What? Go ahead. Say it. Bosco: It's selfish, and it's wrong, and you know it. Faith: Why? Because you've never dropped a girl off at a clinic, gave her 150 bucks and told her you'd catch up with her later? Bocso: It's not the same thing. You're married. You're talking about getting an abortion without tellin' your husband. Faith: It's my body. Bosco: Oh, that is such crap. You're talking to me right now, because you already feel guilty and you haven't even done anything yet. ---- Bosco: You probably shouldn't be runnin' when you're pregnant, anyway. You're already packin' a couple extra pounds. Faith: I am not. Bosco: Must be my imagination. ---- Faith (while chasing a kid who stole CDs): Damn it, Denny, stop running! I know where you live! Denny, your mother is gonna beat your ass when I tell her that you were runnin'! ---- Bosco (to one of the kids who stole CD's): Eminem? Eminem? What you didn't see the parental warning label? (kid starts to cry) Hey, there's no crying. ---- Bosco: I can't believe Fred still doesn't know. I mean, why'd you let yourself get pregnant if you were so worried about it? Faith: Let myself? Bosco: Uh, condoms? The pill? Faith: I was using a diaphram. ... Fred was supposed to get a vasectomy after we had Charlie. Bosco: Ouch. Ouch! The big snip? Why don't you just go on the pill? Faith: I was on the pill for ten years! The pill makes me cranky. Bosco: Fine. Good relationships are built on trust and faith. You undermine those fundamentals and the whole things collaspes. ---- Bosco (when Faith is throwing up): I thought morning sickness was supposed to happen in the morning. ... Fred wasn't pissed about how long you took to tell 'em? Faith: Mmm. He was too busy crowing about his "mojo". Bosco: Told you he'd be cool. Faith: He never worries about anything. I'm the one up 'til 3:00 in the morning starin' at the bills. Bosco: What, you're not sleepin'? Faith: No. I was up all last night goin', over and over our expenses figurin' out how we can... have another kid. Fred is in bed sleepin' like a baby. Bosco: Well, he's right. Why lose sleep over it? Faith: Yeah, why should he worry. I'll take care of it, I take care of everything. Bosco: So this thing with the baby, is it really just all about the money? Faith: Bosco, what would you know about it? Bosco: I got bills. Apartment, car, phone, insurance, utilites... Faith: Uh huh. Disposable diapers, formula, groceries for five, child care for when you go back to work. A Playstation for Charlie, and iMac for Emily. Bosco: You guys are both workin', it can't be that bad. Faith: Bosco, do you know how much it costs for the four of us to go to McDonald's and a movie? 70 bucks, minimum. Bosco: So don't buy 'em the Playstation and an iMac. Faith: I want them to have those things. I grew up wearing hand-me-downs, I want somethin' better for my kids. ---- Bosco (getting a call): A rape, great. Faith: Another kid, great. ---- Faith (to Bosco): Fred and I are procreating our way into poverty. ---- Faith: All right, what are we doing here? Bosco: Preventing crime. Faith: Under the bridge? Bosco: There's crime everywhere, haven't you heard? Faith: You know, we should be drivin' around, seein' what's goin' on in the neighborhood. Bosco: If somethin' bad happens, they'll call. (they get a call) Faith: So we're not gonna take that? Bosco: What? Some guy with a tinfoil hat, to keep aliens from envading his brain with a fire extingusher? No, thank you. (Sully answers the call, pissed) Faith: Sully sounds pissed. Bosco: What's new? Faith (a car pulls into a field and parks): What do you think this jackass is doin'? Bosco: Who? Faith: Over here. You think he's got a hooker in there? Should we go over there? Bosco: And what? Arrest him for parking? ---- Faith: I don't know. Just see what he's up to. (the guy shoots himself) Damn. edit ---- Bosco: There’s something you don’t see everyday, a man with no brains driving a Chevy. ---- (After the car with the suicide victim drives into the water) Faith: Now that's gonna be a lot of paperwork. ---- Bosco Nicole: I ran into somebody that says they know you. Steve Dukes? Used to work at the 38th precinct, he's at the 55 now. Nicole: Yeah, I know Steve. Bosco: He acted like he knows you pretty well. Nicole: Well, I used to sleep with him if that's what you're gettin' at. Anythin' else you wanna know? Bosco: Yeah, actually. How many cops you slept with? Nicole: How many cops are there in New York? Bosco: Maybe I should just check precinct toilet stalls, see which ones have your name and number scratched in the paint. (Faith, who is listening, cringes and puts her hands on her face) Nicole: You want a list of the men I've slept with? Why don't you grab a phonebook, I'm sure there's at least one on every page. (walks off) Faith: Well, that went even worse than I thought it would. ---- Bosco Faith: I never should've let you outta the car. Faith: It's not your fault. Bosco: It is my fault. You should've been doin' the drivin'. Faith: Alright, forget it, okay? I'm gonna be fine. Bosco: It's funny, huh? How things happen? You've been so worried about being pregnant. You ever wonder about that kinda thing? Whether there's some sort of plan or something that we don't really know about? Faith: You going off on some existential tangent on me? Bosco: "Existential tangent"? Faith: That's the sum total of what I remember from my one semester of philosophy. Bosco: You took philosophy? Faith: Yeah, why? You didn't think I was smart enough to take philosophy? Bosco: I didn't think you were stupid enough to take philosophy. ---- Fred Faith: You okay? Faith: I got beat up. Fred: What? Faith: I was chasin' this rapist in the subway, and he hit me with a pipe. I got some bruised ribs. Fred: A pipe? They take you to the hospital? Faith: Yeah. Fred: Why didn't you call me? Faith: 'Cause there wasn't anything that you could've done. You know, you would've just been sittin' in the waiting room. Fred: God, I hate this. You gotta quit this job! This is it! This is absolutely it! Faith: I'm not going to quit my job. Fred: You're getting beat up by damn rapists on the subway! Faith: I lost the baby. Fred: What? Faith: The doctor says that sometimes from the force of the blow, you know, it happens, sometimes. ---- Sully: You working today, Boscorelli, or you gonna give us another performance of your "Holiday in Uniform" routine? Bosco: No powdered sugar on your shirt, Sully? What? Krispy Kreme burn down? Sully: You were on that rape, for what six hours? What, a band of Vikings come ashore at 101st street and pillage and apartment building? Faith: We're workin' today. ---- Faith (to Bosco about Nicole): You knew that she dated other cops before, it's not like she was the Virgin Mary when you met. Bosco: This is your business, how? Faith: Lemme tell 'ya somethin', Bosco. If a girl's like a hooker in the sack, she didn't pick it up from reading Cosmo. Bosco: Are you tryin' to make me feel worse? Faith: And it's not like you've been a choirboy. I mean, you've had more ass than a public toilet seat. Bosco: Alright, how did this go from finding out my girlfriend's a slut, to me being a jerk? Faith (rolls her eyes): A slut. Alright, where are we going? Bosco: She's slept with half the force. Faith: Half the for... One guy! Bosco: Why are you defending her?! You don't even like her. Faith: Lemme ask you somethin', has she slept with anyone else since you two been together? Bosco: I don't know, maybe. Faith: You know, right now, I like her a hell of a lot more than I like you. (they stop in front of Nicole's shop) Bosco, no. Bosco, this is a bad idea. Bosco: I'll be right back. Faith: Bosco, you're gonna make a fool out of yourself. (Bosco slams the door and gets out of the car) ---- : Faith (voiceover): Every so often, it's like I come out of a fog, the fog of my everyday life: the bills and the kids, the laundry and the cleaning, my job, and my marriage. For a day, or sometimes even two, something lifts and suddenly I can see myself clearly, the choices I've made, the hundreds of small decisions that have come to be the sum total of my life. The last week of August of this year, just before Labor Day, was one of those times. And, if only for a moment, I could see my life for what it really is. Good and bad. And I made some decisions, both right and wrong. ---- : Faith (voiceover): It was just before Labor Day. Fred's softball team had made the playoffs and I had forgotten to pay the electric bill. And Wild Nicole broke up with Bosco. The rape suspect we caught was identified by all three of his victims. And I lied to my husband about something important for the first time in ten years of marriage. I'm not sure we ever know if the decisions we make are right or wrong. I'm afraid they're usually... a little of both. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two